


honestly these teeth won't let you go - German/Deutsch -

by Jessica_Graves



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Deutsch | German, M/M, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Draco Malfoy, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Albus x Draco - Don't like it? Don't read it!           "Albus ist vor kurzem nach England zurückgekehrt - sexuell enthaltsam und gutaussehend wie eh und je. Draco liebt die Herausforderung." >> Dies ist eine authorisierte Übersetzung <<





	honestly these teeth won't let you go - German/Deutsch -

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [honestly these teeth won't let you go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769871) by [_Melodic_ (Sae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_). 



_Klack, klack, klack._

Albus’ lange, schlanke Finger klopfen gegen den Rand des Tisches. Der gleichmäßige Rhythmus gewinnt an Intensität und bringt die Namenskärtchen durcheinander, die als zitternder Haufen über das elfenbeinfarbene Tischtuch rutschen. Strahlend grüne Augen starren in die Ferne, dunkle Wimpern flattern, als er sie faul schließt und ein Gähnen unterdrückt.

 

Albus simuliert die Langeweile und das Desinteresse nur, bemerkt Draco. Er sieht die Starre des zusammengebissenen Kiefers, die verkrampfte Haltung seines Nackens und Rückens. Draco liest in dem jungen Mann wie in einem Buch und das obwohl er sich sogar auf der anderen Seite des gut gefüllten Raumes befindet.

Sicher hätte sich Albus anders kleiden können, vermutet Draco. Es wäre für ihn ein Leichtes gewesen, einen Anzug zu tragen, der nicht die schmale Kontur seines Körpers betont. Er hätte sicher auch eine Hose finden können, die seinen knackigen Hintern nicht so perfekt in Szene setzt. Albus hat vielleicht beinahe die letzten zwei Jahre ohne Sex verbracht, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er _komplett_ den Verstand verlieren kann. Ihm muss doch klar sein, wie er heute Abend aussieht; wie die kohlegraue Weste seinen Torso umarmt, wie das Moosgrün seiner Krawatte seinen Augen wunderbar schmeichelt. Draco ist absolut sicher, dass es unmöglich ist, dass Albus nicht bemerkt hat, wie seine Locken sanft sein Gesicht umschmeicheln. Oder wie seine Unterlippe weiter anschwillt mit jedem nervösen Biss seiner scharfen, weißen Zähne. Albus ist ein wandelnder feuchter Traum und Draco ist vollkommen von ihm verzaubert.

 

Es ist eine Weile her, seit Draco Albus das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Er erinnert sich an die rührselige Umarmung, als Scorpius Albus vor vielen Monaten Lebewohl sagte, weil dieser England verließ. Scorpius hatte es gehasst, seinen besten Freund von dannen ziehen zu sehen, zumal es kein explizites Rückkehrdatum gegeben hatte. Er hat noch Wochen später das Herrenhaus der Malfoys mit seinem Gejammer gefüllt.

Draco erinnert sich an den verregneten Abend, als Scorpius sein Büro betrat, sich traurig in einen Sessel fallen ließ und sich darüber beklagte, dass ihn seine anderen Freunde einfach nicht so gut verstünden wie Albus es getan hatte.

Er hatte an dem Abend eine gelöste Zunge, denn er hatte zuvor mit einigen Freunden etwas getrunken und die Worte flossen unkontrolliert aus seinem Mund. Er erzählte vom wahren Grund von Albus’ Abreise, warum sein bester Freund auf unbestimmte Zeit das Land verlassen musste…

Draco war zuvor nicht komplett unwissend gewesen - Er hatte die Schlagzeilen _auch_ gelesen. Er erinnerte sich an die körnigen Fotos von Albus, wie er aus Bars und Clubs stolperte, jede Nacht einen anderen Mann in seinem Arm. Er dachte an die Nachricht, die sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitete, davon, dass Albus am helllichten Tag in einer Gasse gleich neben Twilfitt und Tatting erwischt worden war, wie er vor irgendeinem Fremden kniete und ihm einen blies. Draco erinnerte sich an die unterdrückte prickelnde Erregung in seiner Magengegend, als er den Artikel überflog und wie er die Zeitung hastig verschwinden ließ, als Mutter zum Nachmittagstee erschien.

 

Offensichtlich waren diese jugendlichen Indiskretionen zahlreicher als die Medien wussten. Potter hatte für seinen Sohn einen der besten Bewusstseinsheiler engagiert - alles was nötig war, um Albus‘ waghalsigen sexuellen Verhalten auf den Grund zu gehen. Doch die Sitzungen brachten keine Verbesserung. Seine Familie machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen und angeblich war Albus selbst voll hilfloser Frustration, nicht in der Lage, seinen Hang zur Selbstzerstörung unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

 

Draco hatte unwillkürlich geschnaubt, als sein Sohn dieses Wort benutzte, was ihm einen scharfen Blick von Scorpius eingebracht hatte. Aber wahrlich, was war so selbstzerstörerisch daran, sich seinen niedrigsten Gelüsten hinzugeben? Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte Draco Mitleid mit dem Jungen, dem seine Familie von verklemmten Gryffindors das Gefühl gab, dass sein Verhalten falsch war. Daran dachte er, als ihm Scorpius vom wichtigsten Teil der Geschichte erzählte: Dem Schwur des Zölibats.

 

Gleich nachdem dieses Wort seine Lippen verlassen hatte, hatte Scorpius die glasigen Augen weit aufgerissen. Er stotterte danach zusammenhangloses Kauderwelsch, während er Draco bat, keiner Menschenseele auch nur ein Wort von dem zu erzählen, was ihm selbst so leicht von den Lippen gegangen war. Natürlich hat Draco ihm versichert, dass er nichts dergleichen tun würde. Er verabreichte seinem Sohn einen Nüchternheits-Trank, wies ihn an, sich auszuschlafen und versprach, dass sie beide so tun würden, als hätte diese Unterhaltung niemals stattgefunden.

 

Draco hat bis dato niemandem von den Dingen erzählt, die ihm Scorpius in dieser Nacht anvertraute, doch er hat sie ebenso wenig vergessen. Das Bild von Albus, mit seinem gutaussehenden Äußeren, seinem fitten, jungen Körper, wie er durch Europa reist und dabei enthaltsam bleibt, fesselt ihn seitdem. Draco kommt nicht dagegen an, zu denken, dass es eine furchtbare Verschwendung ist und zugleich ist er verzückt von der Idee, dass Albus nun rein und unberührt wäre. Am meisten fasziniert ihn der Gedanke, diesen sinnlosen Schwur zu zerstören, derjenige zu sein, der durch Albus‘ Abwehr bricht. Draco will derjenige sein, der die neu-verbotende Frucht kostet.

Und Mayfoys bekommen immer, was sie wollen.

 

/////

 

Ein unfreiwilliger Schauer läuft durch Albus‘ Körper, doch er ignoriert das Gefühl resolut und fixiert mit seinen Augen weiterhin den unbestimmten Punkt in der Ferne. Er kann Malfoys Augen auf sich fühlen, spürt, wie sich sein Blick in ihn brennt. Unbehagen bemächtigt sich seiner und pumpt ein beklemmendes, bedrängendes Gefühl durch seine Adern. Albus kennt diesen Blick, er hat ihn bereits viele Jahre lang in Clubs und Bars gespürt. Es beginnt mit einem Funken Anerkennung, ein kleines Feuer, das am Rand ihres Blickfeldes brennt. Bald aber wächst die Flamme, Hitze und Verlangen breiten sich aus und greifen nach ihm, rufen ihn mit ihrem betörenden Lied. Albus hat Jahre damit verbracht, darauf zuzugehen und sich dann daran zu verbrennen. Es ist ein gefährliches Spiel.

 

Albus zwingt sein Bein, mit dem Gezappel unter der Tischplatte aufzuhören und lächelt stattdessen mit höflichem Desinteresse einer älteren Hexe zu, die ihm grüßend zunickt. Die Spendenaktion ist beinahe vorbei. Nur noch eine Stunde, dann kann er in seine gemietete Wohnung fliehen und sich vor dem Rest der Welt verstecken. Die heutige Nacht war eine Qual – und das nicht nur, weil es Albus‘ erster öffentlicher Auftritt ist, seit er nach England zurückkehrte. Der schmerzvollste Teil waren nicht die nie enden wollenden unechten Konversation oder so zu tun, als würde er das gedämpfte Flüstern nicht hören, wenn er davon ging. Vielmehr war es Malfoys Anwesenheit.

 

Malfoy beobachtete ihn die ganze Nacht. Seine silbernen Augen fixierten Albus von dem Augenblick an, als er den Veranstaltungsort betrat. Anfangs hatte sich Albus nichts dabei gedacht und es als den gleichen neugierigen Blick abgetan, den auch die anderen ihm zuwarfen. Doch diese Vermutung hatte er nicht lange aufrecht erhalten können.

 

Es war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, das neckende Lächeln, die gehobene helle Augenbraue oder die Hitze und Heftigkeit in diesen Augen zu ignorieren. Albus hat den meisten Teil des Abends damit verbracht, einen großen Bogen um den anderen Mann zu machen und entschlossen seinem Blick auszuweichen. Albus hatte bereits vorher Versuchungen erlebt, doch da war ein gefährliches Glimmen in Malfoys Augen, das Albus bis in die Knochen erbeben ließ.

 

Er ist so in seinen verworrenen Gedanken versunken und darum bemüht, ruhig zu bleiben, dass er nicht einmal bemerkt, wie sich ihm ebenjener Mann mit einem Mal nähert.

 

„Hallo Albus.“

 

/////

Draco muss ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als er sieht, wie Albus zusammenzuckt und die Schultern strafft. Er setzt sich geschmeidig in den Stuhl neben Albus und zaubert ein warmes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Mr. Malfoy“, begrüßt ihn Albus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Bitte“, sagt Draco und beugt sich zu ihm vor, „Nenn mich Draco.“

Albus nickt steif, doch er antwortet nicht, sondern entscheidet sich stattdessen, seinen Blick erneut durch den Raum schweifen zu lassen. „Was für ein Event, findest du nicht? Dein Vater hat sich wirklich selbst übertroffen.“

„Tante Hermine hat das meiste davon arrangiert“, sagt Albus und streckt den Hals, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach einer schnellen Fluchtmöglichkeit.

„Ah, ein bedeutendes Detail”, murmelt Draco hämisch. Er lächelt sanft, als sich Albus entrüstet zu ihm umwendet um etwas zu antworten und dann den Mund fest wieder verschließt ohne ein Wort heraus zu bringen. Von nahem sieht er noch reizender aus – seine langen, schwarzen Wimpern flattern unentwegt durch die Luft, als er ununterbrochen zwinkert und auf seinem Sitz herumrutscht. Draco lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und saugt das Bild, das Albus abgibt, in sich auf, bevor er erneut zu Sprechen beginnt. „Ich habe dich einige Jahre nicht in England gesehen.“

„Ich bin viel gereist“, sagt Albus kurz angebunden, der sich offensichtlich von Sekunde zu Sekunde unwohler in seiner Haut fühlt. Draco liebt die Art und Weise, wie er subtil in seinem Stuhl hin und her rutscht.

„Ja, davon hat Scorpius mir erzählt.“ Draco beobachtet, wie Albus‘ Gesichtzüge bei der Nennung seines Sohnes einen weicheren Zug annehmen. „Er hat dich schmerzlich vermisst. Ohne seinen besten Freund war er vollkommen verloren.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, Scorp kam gut zurecht.“, betont Albus mit einem liebevollen Unterton in der Stimme. Seine steife Haltung entspannt sich ein wenig.

„Er hat es überstanden.“, stimmt Draco ihm zu. Albus lächelt noch einmal, dieses Mal aufrichtig. Er hält in seinem ununterbrochenen Klopfen inne und Dracos Augen wandern zu seiner Hand, die nun ruhig daliegt. Albus‘ Manschetten sind aufgesprungen und hängen lose am Ende seiner Ärmel.

Albus zieht scharf die Luft ein, als Draco nach den Knöpfen greift und sie richtet. Er schließt die Manschettenknöpfe, wobei seine Finger über Albus‘ freies Handgelenk streichen und für einen Moment verweilen, ehe er sie zurückzieht.

Er wirft Albus einen Seitenblick zu und sagt mit rauer Stimme: „Ich bin froh, dass du zurück bist.“

 

Abrupt steht Albus auf und zuckt gleich darauf leicht zusammen, als sein Stuhl über den Boden rutscht und dabei ein quietschendes Geräusch macht. Er dreht sich zu Draco um, sein Gesicht eine neutrale Maske der Höflichkeit, doch seine Wangen haben sich bereits rot gefärbt.

„Genießen Sie den Rest Ihres Abends, Mr. Malfoy.“

 

Nichts Anderes hat Draco vor.

 

/////

 

Albus ist komplett durch den Wind, Hitze steigt seinen Hals hinauf und er eilt fort, so schnell er kann. Er ist versucht, einem der vorbeischwebenden Tabletts einen Drink abzunehmen, doch im letzten Moment zieht er seine Hand zurück und wiedersteht der Versuchung.

Das letzte, was er heute Abend braucht, ist Alkohol.

 

Die vergangenen Jahre war er ziemlich gut gewesen: Stark, entschlossen – trotz der vielen Versuchungen, die ihn lockten. Es war eine wahre Erleichterung für ihn gewesen, festzustellen, dass er Sex nicht _brauchte_ , dass er auch ohne ein ziemlich glückliches Leben hatte, in dem er Europa und Asien erkundete, sich Sehenswürdigkeiten anschaute und eine Menge über verschiedene Kulturen lernte. Tatsächlich fühlt er nur noch selten dieses starke Verlangen danach, benötigt nicht mehr das Gefühl eines anderen nackten Körpers, der sich an seinen presst, um sich lebendig zu fühlen. Diese neue Selbsterkenntnis ist es, was ihn dazu brachte, nach England zurück zu kehren. Wenn er damit umgehen kann, den Versuchungen anonymer ausländischer Männer zu wiederstehen – exotisch und verführerisch – dann sollte es einfach sein, nach Hause zu kommen.

 

Malfoys Augen brennen sich noch immer in seinen Rücken, während er davoneilt, auf der Suche nach einem Versteck. Diese Augen geben ihm ein unwohles, seltsam juckendes Gefühl, als würde etwas Unwillkommenes und Gefährliches nach und nach unter seine Haut kriechen. Die subtilen Anfänge der Erregung, tief in seinem Magen, machen ihn ganz benommen und lassen ihn taumeln und er greift nach einem nahen Stuhl, um sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden.

 

Albus weiß, dass er stärker ist als das, hat es sich während seiner Reisen immer und immer wieder selbst bewiesen. Er erlaubt es sich nicht, jetzt zu scheitern und in das alte Muster zurückzufallen, dem berauschenden Ziehen des Mannes auf der anderen Seite nachzugeben. Stolz hebt Albus seinen Kopf, bereit, Malfoys aufdringlichen Blick zu erwidern, doch als sich ihre Augen treffen, bleibt ihm der Atem im Halse stecken. Das entschlossene Funkeln in Malfoys Augen ist furchteinflößend und Albus erstarrt mit einem Schlag, während ihm kalter Schweiß den Rücken hinab rinnt.

 

Er fühlt sich wie Beute, von einem Wolf in einem feinen Dreiteiler anvisiert, ungeschützt und verletzlich, bereit zum Schlachten. Seine schwachen Beine zittern, als in seinem Kopf die Alarmglocken schrillen.

 

Er muss da raus.

 

Albus’ Füße tragen ihn schnell in einen leeren Korridor. Die kühle Luft ist ihm nach der abgestandenen Hitze in dem überfüllten Raum mehr als willkommen.

 

/////

 

Draco beachtet, wie Albus davonhuscht, aber er beeilt sich nicht damit, ihm zu folgen. Es ist ein köstliches Spiel und Draco will jeden Moment davon genießen. Langsam leert er seinen Drink, mit Befriedigung das scharfe Brennen der Flüssigkeit in seiner Kehle genießend, ehe er das leere Glas auf ein Tablett stellt und sich in Richtung des Korridors bewegt.

 

Die Halle ist leer, doch Draco weiß, dass Albus nicht allzu weit weg sein kann. Er kann die Vibration seiner rastlosen Energie fühlen, riecht die Reste der Erregung, die durch den Korridor schweben. Dracos Sinne sind geschärft, fokussiert auf seine _eine_ Aufgabe, sein feurigstes Verlangen.

 

Über die vergangenen Jahre hatte Draco eine Vielzahl Männer gehabt, aber Albus ist anders. Der junge Mann ist besonders, eine einzigartige Herausforderung und Draco ist entschlossen, sie zu meistern.

 

Ein Streifen Licht liegt auf dem Boden, er reicht bis zur Tür, die am Ende der Halle einen Spalt breit geöffnet ist. Draco bewegt sich darauf zu, während er in sich hinein lächelt. Es ist beinahe so, als hätte Albus gewollt, dass er ihn findet. Er drückt die Tür zum Bad auf und erblickt Albus, der über das Waschbecken gebeugt ist und sich Wasser ins Gesicht spritzt. Die Tür schwingt leise zu, doch das Klicken von Dracos Schuhen auf den harten Fliesen erregt Albus‘ Aufmerksamkeit. Sein Kopf fliegt hoch, kleine Rinnsale aus Wasser laufen sein hübsches Gesicht hinunter. Albus starrt in den Spiegel, seine erschrockenen Augen treffen auf die von Dracos Spiegelbild.

 

Draco verschließt die Tür mit einem Zauber und tritt einen Schritt vor.

 

/////

 

Albus hätte wissen müssen, dass ihm Malfoy hierher folgen würde. Eine verräterische Stimme in ihm sagt ihm, dass er das geahnt, vielleicht sogar heimlich gewollt hatte.

 

_Nein, das war nicht wahr._

 

Die letzten zwei Jahre war Albus sehr sorgsam darauf bedacht gewesen, alle Versuchungen auszuschlagen, dämpfte die Funken des Verlangens, die andernfalls zu großen, alles verzehrenden Flammen gewachsen wären. Er würde es jetzt nicht alles aufgeben für die flüchtige Anziehung, die vom Vater seines besten Freundes ausging.

 

Obwohl er sich derart zu beruhigen versucht, kann er fühlen, wie seine Entschlossenheit schwindet, die Wahrheit seine Venen flutet und durch seinen Körper gepumpt wird. Das ist keine flüchtige Anziehung – es ist das ursprüngliche, grundlegende Verlangen, das nun erblüht, nachdem der Samen Jahre zuvor durch Besuche in der Malfoy Villa gepflanzt wurde, als er noch jünger war.

 

Albus erinnert sich daran, wie er an der großen Tafel saß, mechanisch auf dem gebratenen Fasan herumkaute und versuchte, Scorpius‘ Geplauder zu folgen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit schwand und er warf einen Blick auf Malfoy. Er beobachtete die umsichtige Art, wie er sein Essen schnitt, das Kreisen seines Kiefers, wenn er kaute, die Bewegung seiner Kehle, wenn er einen Schluck Wein trank.

 

Diese Samen sind nachts gekeimt und zu langen Ranken des Verlangens gewachsen, die ihn umschlangen, während er sich still im Badezimmer einen runterholte. Die Augen hielt er geschlossen, während er sich daran erinnerte, wie sich Malfoys Lippen um die Gabel schlossen.

Er hatte diese Verlangen vor langer Zeit verdrängt, genauso wie er seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse die letzten zwei Jahre unterdrückt hatte. Und doch steht Malfoy jetzt hier, ein verschlagenes Funkeln in den Augen und droht damit, Albus‘ sorgfältige Arbeit vollständig zu zerstören.

 

„Albus.“

/////

 

Albus zuckt zusammen, als er seinen Namen hört und fährt herum. Seine Knöchel treten weiß hervor, als er sich an das Waschbecken in seinem Rücken klammert.

„Was wollen Sie?“, fragt er kühl, doch es gelingt ihm nicht ganz, das schwache Zittern aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

„Du weißt, was ich will.“

„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht geben.“ Albus hält sich gerade, aber seine Augen verraten ihn. Diese tiefen smaragdgrünen Seen können nicht verstecken, wonach es ihm wirklich verlangt.

„Ich habe nicht um Erlaubnis gefragt“, sagt Draco und tritt einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Albus’ Augen nehmen einen alarmierten Zug an. Draco kann den Puls an seinem Hals schnell flattern sehen. Angst und Erregung durchströmen ihn und Malfoy atmet den berauschenden Duft tief ein, den der Jüngere aussendet.

„Ich denke, Sie sollten gehen.“ Albus hält den Augenkontakt entschlossen aufrecht, doch seine Worte klingen eher wie eine Frage als wie ein Befehl.

„Wovor hast du solche Angst?“ Draco kommt einen Schritt auf ihn zu und schließt damit die Lücke zwischen ihnen. „Davor, ein paar Schwüre zu brechen?“ Er beugt sich vor und beißt zart in Albus‘ Ohrläppchen. Dann raunt er ihm sanft zu: „Ich werde es niemandem erzählen.“

„Da-Darum geht es nicht“, protestiert Albus atemlos. Sein Körper zittert an Dracos.

„Worum geht es dann?“, fragt Draco und sein warmer Atem streift Albus am Nacken. Seine Lippen streichen über die warme Haut an seinem Hals. „Warum verbietest du dir selbst diese Freuden? Meinst du wirklich, dass dich das stärker macht?“

„Mr. Malfoy“, fleht Albus, während seine Hände Dracos Oberarme greifen. Er drückt fest zu, aber er schiebt ihn nicht von sich.

„Nein“, besteht Draco, „Nenn mich Draco.“

„Tun Sie es nicht“, haucht Albus in einem atemlosen Seufzen.

„Zu widerstehen macht dich nicht stärker, Albus.“ Dracos Stimme ist tief und bedrohlich. „Es macht dich nicht zu etwas Besonderem oder besser als andere. Es befreit dich nicht.“ Draco leckt einen heißen, feuchten Pfad entlang seiner Kehle. „Das - das ist es, was dich befreit. Das ist es, was dir erlaubt, frei zu leben, offen und ohne Reue.“

 

/////

 

Albus hat das Gefühl, dass er aus sich heraus bricht. Sein Herz schlägt wie eine kraftvolle Trommel gegen seine Brust, pochend und heftig wird es immer lauter und aufgeregter. Sein Glied drückt steif und verlangend gegen seine Hose. Er ist bereits halb hart gewesen, als sich seine und Dracos Blicke vor einigen Stunden trafen. Umsonst hat er versucht, seine Erregung zu unterdrücken, die von all den verlockenden Lächeln und neckenden Blicken weiter angefacht wurde.

Der gesamte Abend war eine Folter von einem Vorspiel, ein Schluck süßen Honigweines, dessen satte Süße das Gift erfolgreich verschleiert hatte.

Malfoys Atem schlägt heiß gegen seinen Nacken und sendet kribbelnde Schauer über seinen Rücken. Er muss verschwinden, muss Malfoy von sich stoßen und fliehen, solange er noch die Chance dazu hat.

„Sag ja“, sagt Malfoy und seine Hand wandert sanft über Albus‘ Rippenbogen.

„Bitte“, fleht Albus, obwohl er sich nicht einmal sicher ist, worum er fleht.

„Sag ja“, wiederholt Malfoy, dessen Hand sich auf seine Hüfte legt.

„Ich-ich kann nicht“, stottert Albus zerrissen.

„Sag ja“ Mayfoys Finger pressen gegen Albus Hüftknochen. Der starke Druck wird mit Sicherheit blaue Flecken hinterlassen.

„Nein, nein“, sagt Albus und es klingt beinahe wie ein Singsang. Sein Körper zittert und Tränen des Verlangens steigen ihm in die Augen. Er will wiederstehen… muss wiederstehen… kann nicht wiederstehen.

Malfoy schiebt seine Hüfte vor und drückt sie gegen ihn. Sein harter Schwanz reibt gegen den von Albus. Es fühlt sich an wie ein elektrischer Stoß, ein Energieblitz und eine Welle der Lust überschwemmt seinen Körper. Ein Schwall Lusttropfen tritt aus seinem Glied aus, als er sich hilflos gegen Malfoy reibt.

„Sag es“, knurrt Malfoy mit rauer Stimme befehlend.

„Ja“, schluchzt Albus, halb gequält, halb erleichtert.

Malfoy lächelt an seinem Hals und legt sich mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht auf Albus. Die harte Oberfläche des Waschbeckens drückt sich in Albus‘ Rücken, aber er bemerkt es kaum. Sein Schwanz pocht verlangend in seiner Hose. Ein feuchter Fleck breitet sich in der weichen Baumwolle aus. Er kann die Schwere von Malfoys Glied an seiner Hüfte fühlen und er keucht laut auf, als Malfoy seine Hüfte so schiebt, dass ihre Schwänze nebeneinander liegen. Verdammt, er hat das vermisst!

Er kann sich nicht erklären, wie er so lange ohne überlebt hat, ohne einen harten Schwanz, der sich gegen seinen presst. Er reibt sich heftig an ihm und windet sich dabei schamlos, während sich ihre, von Stoff bedeckten, Glieder wieder und wieder treffen.

Malfoy weicht ein wenig zurück und ignoriert dabei das bedauernde Wimmern, das Albus‘ Lippen entweicht. Seine geschickten Finger machen kurzen Prozess mit Albus‘ Hose, lösen den Verschluss und gleiten hinein. Die schlanken, eleganten, Finger drücken sich am Gummizug seiner Unterhose vorbei und schlingen sich um Albus‘ fiebernden Schwanz. Ein flinker Zug und Albus sieht Sterne. Sein Sichtfeld verschwimmt und mit einem überraschten Stöhnen kommt er in Malfoys Hand.

Er möchte vor Scham im Boden versinken, wenn er daran denkt, wie schnell er gekommen ist, doch die Scham wird übertrumpft von reiner Erleichterung.

 

/////

 

Albus’ Gesichtsausdruck wird kraftlos. Er sieht so aus, als stünde er kurz davor, zusammenzubrechen, aber Draco hält ihn mit sicherem Stand. Er beugt sich vor, die Hand noch immer um sein weich werdendes Glied gelegt und fängt seine Lippen mit einem Kuss. An diesem Kuss ist nichts zärtliches – er ist hart und fordernd – und trotzdem schmilzt Albus dahin.

„Schlaf jetzt nicht ein“, neckt ihn Draco und beißt ihm in die Unterlippe, „Wir sind noch nicht fertig.“

Albus blinzelt, seine dicken schwarzen Wimpern flattern durch die Luft, als er gegen die Erschöpfung ankämpft. Er nickt leicht, schlaff und folgsam in Dracos Armen. Draco dachte erst, dass er Albus lieber widerspenstig und störrisch gehabt hätte, aber er muss zugeben, dass dieser Post-Orgasmus-Albus, der ganz verträumt und weich ist, auch einen gewissen Reiz hat.

„Dreh dich um“, fordert Draco, nimmt seine freie Hand aus Albus‘ Hose und zieht sie samt Unterhose bis zu den Knöcheln hinunter. Dracos Glied pulsiert, um Aufmerksamkeit bettelnd, beim Anblick von Albus‘ nacktem Hintern, doch er ignoriert es vorerst. „Beug dich vor.“

Albus lässt sich mit dem Oberkörper aufs Waschbecken sinken. Er ist, bis auf den Atem, der stoßweise und abgehackt kommt, komplett still.

Er präsentiert sich so großartig, dass Draco versucht ist, einen Moment innezuhalten und diesen wunderbar fügsamen Hintern zu bewundern. Allerdings ist sein Schwanz dafür zu ungeduldig und ihm scheint, Albus ist es ebenfalls. Der Jüngere stellt seine Beine so weit auseinander, wie er kann, geht ins Hohlkreuz und fleht wortlos um mehr.

Das herbeigezauberte Gleitgel tropft von Dracos Fingern, zäh und samtig. Er befeuchtet damit Albus‘ Eingang, umkreist ihn einige Male und dringt dann mit einem Finger in ihn ein. Albus ist so eng, dass sich Draco fragt, wie lange es wohl her ist, dass der junge Mann das letzte Mal jemanden in sich hatte.

Trotz dem anfänglichen Widerstand scheint sich sein Körper schnell zu erinnern und bald darauf bewegt Albus die Hüfte vor und zurück, um Dracos Finger tiefer in sich hinein zu treiben. Sein verlangendes Stöhnen und die schmatzenden Geräusche erfüllen das leere Badezimmer.

Draco kann nicht länger waren. Er verteilt das übrige Gel auf seinem Glied und dringt mit einem Ruck in ihn ein.

 

/////

 

Der Schmerz ist unerwartet, scharf und beißend, als Malfoys großer Schwanz ihn kraftvoll weitet. Das Brennen wandert durch Albus‘ ganzen Körper, während sich sein Hintern haltsuchend an den massiven Stamm von Malfoys Glied klammert.

Es ist so lange her, zu lange. Wie hatte Albus das nur all die Zeit aushalten können, ohne das umwerfende, süchtig machende Stoßen eines Schwanzes in ihm?

 _Malfoys_ Schwanz, erinnert er sich und das Wissen darum erregt ihn noch zusätzlich. Sein eigenes Glied pumpt sich erneut zu voller Größe auf, um Aufmerksamkeit bettelnd, während Malfoy das Tempo erhöht. Albus klammert sich an das Waschbecken, seine Hände versuchen, Halt auf der weichen, rutschigen Oberfläche zu finden.

Malfoy fühlt sich so gut in ihm an, er trifft all die richtigen Punkte, hat genau die richtige Geschwindigkeit.

Es war ihm bereits vorher klar, dass Malfoy ein wahrer Sexgott sein musste. Albus versucht, darüber verbittert oder verletzt zu sein, aber er bemerkt, dass er nichts anderes fühlen kann als stetig wachsende Lust und überwältigende Dankbarkeit.

Albus beißt sich in die Unterlippe, um das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, das seinem Mund entweichen will. Er kann sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, nicht mehr als in dem Moment, in dem er Malfoy zeitiger am Abend auf der anderen Seite des Raumes entdeckt hatte. Malfoy verändert seinen Winkel und Albus schreit auf, unfähig, die Geräusche weiter zu unterdrücken.

„Malfoy!“

„Draco“, korrigiert Malfoy, dessen sonst so kontrollierte Stimme am Ende leicht bricht. Ihre Augen treffen sich im Spiegel und Albus gibt endlich nach.

„Draco.“

 

/////

 

Seinen Namen aus Albus‘ Mund zu hören, erregt Draco zusätzlich. Seine Oberschenkel zittern und seine Finger graben sich in Albus‘ Hüfte. Albus wendet den Blick nicht ab und seine Iris sieht beinahe schwarz aus, so groß sind seine Pupillen geworden.

Draco will sich noch ein wenig länger zurück halten, will das berauschende Vergnügen ausdehnen, doch er spürt schnell, dass er dem Jungen ausgeliefert ist. Albus hat ihn vollständig entblößt und er fragt sich, wann er angefangen hat, die Kontrolle über dieses Spiel zu verlieren.

Albus‘ verlangendes Stöhnen, das lauter und lauter wird, liefert ihm die Antwort.

Dracos Orgasmus bemächtigt sich seiner, seine Hüfte erzittert, als die Wellen über ihn hinweg rauschen. Er greift um Albus herum und legt seine Hand um dessen Glied. Es ist feucht von Lusttropfen, heiß und steif und er pumpt energisch. Sein eigener Schwanz zuckt in Albus‘ Hintern und wird bereits zu empfindlich, aber er bleibt wo er ist, während er Albus zum Orgasmus verhilft.

Albus kommt mit einem Aufschrei und unterbricht ihren Blickkontakt schließlich, als er die Augen vor Lust zusammenpresst. Sein Glied zuckt und pulsiert, verteilt klebrigen Samen über Dracos Hand und auf dem gefliesten Boden.

 

/////

 

Langsam kommt Albus zu sich. Der schwere Nebel in seinem Bewusstsein legt sich und lässt ihn wieder klar sehen. Malfoy zieht sich mit einem leisen Fluch aus ihm heraus, rezitiert dann ein paar Reinigungszauber und zieht sich die Hose wieder an. Albus‘ Finger zittern, als er versucht, seine eigene Hose hinauf zu ziehen. Malfoy blickt neben ihm auf sein eigenes Spiegelbild und richtet sich das helle blonde Haar.

Albus kann die ersten Ausläufer der Reue in seinem Magen fühlen. War es das wirklich wert, zwei Jahre Zölibat, zwei Jahre Selbstkontrolle für einen fantastischen Fick fortzuwerfen? Sein Schwanz zuckt, als er an die letzten Ereignisse zurück denkt und schreit ihm zu, dass es das allemal wert war. Sein Kopf dagegen geht unruhig die Anfänge seiner schlimmsten Sorgen und traurigsten Gedankenspiele durch.

Malfoys Augen wandern von seinem eigenen Spiegelbild hin zu Albus, während er seine Krawatte richtet und sich über die Weste streicht. Albus öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, irgendwas, aber er wird unterbrochen von Malfoy, der ihm am Shirt greift und seine Lippen in einen rauen, erhitzten Kuss verwickelt.

„Nächstes Mal“, murmelt Malfoy an Albus Mund, „warte nicht so lang, um deinen Sehnsüchten nachzugeben.“

Malfoys Lippen verziehen sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen, doch seine Stimme ist weich und seine Augen sind voller ungesagter Versprechen. Er dreht sich auf dem Absatz um und ist einen Augenblick später aus dem Bad verschwunden. Albus bleibt allein zurück. Er hebt den Kopf und wirft einen Blick auf sein Spiegelbild, starrt sich selbst in die grünen Augen, während er seine Kleidung ordnet. Er wartet darauf, dass Schamgefühl und ein schlechtes Gewissen Besitz von ihm ergreifen, dass die Reue über seine Handlung ihn in einen tiefen Ozean der Verzweiflung versinken lässt.

Doch das Gefühl bleibt aus.

Albus wäscht sich gründlich die Hände, ohne noch einmal einen Blick auf sein Spiegelbild zu verschwenden, öffnet die Tür und geht hinaus.

 


End file.
